StoneClan/Archive 1
Tawnystar looked down from her den to the cave floor as her clan worked with the dribble of the river rushing through. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Good but don't forget to add the above befor you type, and add more stuff into your rp not just that) "Sunpaw!" Firedapple called as she bounded across the cave floor to her apprentice. "Shortwhisker has a tick in his tail, I want you to get it out while I check the herb storage." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay" Sunpaw mewed, glad to get out of camp for once. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thanks!" Firedapple padded back the the medicine cat den, which was a hole in the cave wall. .... "Sunpaw!" Shortwhisker called from the Elders den. "Hurry up before this thing sucks my blood dry!" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw padded over to the Elder's den "Shortwhisker,let me get that tick out for you" She mewed laying down next to the elder. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 21:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (This clan needs to be bigger so can you make at least 2 more cats for the clan?) "Finally!" Shortwhisker grumbled, "It's on my tail. hurry up and get it out." ... Hollyflower and Adderwing bound in through the cave entrance, Hollyflower carrying two small mice and Adderwing carrying a rabbit. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw searched for the tick,she finally found it and bit it out of the elder's fur,"Okay,you should feel better now" she mewed. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 22:27, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well done Sunpaw." Firedapple mewed as she padded up to her. "It's been many moons since she was apprenticed." She thought. "Tonight is half-moon, so well go to the moon stream through that cave." Firedapple gestured with her tail to an opening in the cave. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Sunpaw mewed happily,"I can't wait to share tounges with StarClan" she thought ---- (Good but don't forget the Siggie) "Ok follow me then." As they finally reach the moonstream the spirits of their ancestors whispered omens all around them. In the middle of the cavern lay a shimmering stream running through into a dark cave on the other side. "Sunpaw." Firedapple mewed. "Do youknow why we are here?" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "To share tounges with StarClan?" Sunpaw guessed Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 17:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes but today is a special one... You will receive your medicine cat name." As she spoke spirits of their ancestors swayed restlessly from behind rocks. "Sunpaw do you swear yourself to the medicine cat code without breaking your vows?" --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I do" Sunpaw mewed practically bursting with happiness. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then I give you your full name, Sunpaw from this day forward you will be known as Sunwillow, StarClan honors your Wisdom and enthusiasm and we welcome you a full medicine cat. Firedapple mewed the final words of the chant. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunwillow rested her head on her mentor's shoulder,bursting with joy. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 20:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come Sunwillow." Firedapple beckoned with her tail lets go back to the camp. As they walked through the cave into the camp many of the cats including Hollyflower, Goldenheart, Adderwing, and Pebblestep greet them. "Sunwillow your a medicine cat now!" Pebblestep cheered. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:56, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yellowshade tilted her head. 22:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tawnystar padded out of her den towards the crowd. "Ok let's not crowd the medicine cats, Sunwillow and Firedapple need their rest." With that Tawnystar dismissed everyone win a flick of her tail. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yellowshade padded away. 04:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainfur padded over to Yellowshade. "Yellowshade I want you to go on border patrol with Duststorm, Hollyflower and Cedarpaw. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yellowshade nodded at Rainfur and called out the cats' names. 22:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hollyflower, Duststorm and Cedarpaw all come bounding over to Yellowshade. "We should leave and get this done before the storm starts up again." Duststorm mewed grooming the fur on his paw. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The storm. Yes. Let's check the borders of... uh, what was that clan's name?" She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by all the activities going on around her slothful spirit. 22:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You mean SnowClan?" Hollyflower replied, before anyone could say anything Duststorm stepped in before anyone could say anything else. "We need to leave for this patrol now." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yellowshade nodded at Hollyflower and Duststorm. "To the SnowClan border we go!" The sandy ginger she-cat dashed out of the camp, glancing back every often to make the cats were following along. 23:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the patrol reached the SnowClan border Duststorm ram up to scent mark a snow covered pine. "Ok that should be the only scent mark." Cedarpaw mewed. "right let's get back to the cave." Hollyflower mewed. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yellowshade looked over at Hollyflower and just nodded. She trodded back towards the cave. 23:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- As the cats arrived back into the cave, the whole clan is gathered around the high peak. With Cloudkit, Littlekit, Moonpaw, and Cedarpaw at the front. "I have gathered you all here beneatth the high peak for two of the most important parts if a cats life. "She looked down at the four cats. "First I would like Cedarpaw and Moonpaw to step forward, these two cats are ready for their warrior names, Cedarpaw you will be known as Cedarfur and Moonlily you will be known as Moonlily." She then padded towards the two kit. Cloudkit from this day forward you will be known as Cloudpaw and Ashclaw will mentor you and Littlepaw will be mentored by Yellowshade." "Cedarfur, Moonlily, Cloudpaw, Littlepaw!" The clan chanted. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- ATTENTION: STONECLAN WILL TEMPORARILY BE DEACTIVATED UNTIL HEATHERCLAN AND SNOWCLAN BECOME MORE POPULAR. Thank you, I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC)